Un milagro puede suceder
by Mireiyuu-Kawamura
Summary: Nuestro querido Neji Hyuga desea un milagro navideño que lo saque de la monotonía despues de perder una de sus posesiones más preciadas. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿Se le aparecerá un ángel que apacigüe su alma? Felices Fiestas!


**_Un milagro puede suceder...:_**

Coros celestiales se alzan sobre nuestra bella ciudad de Konoha mientras niños corretean por ahí persiguiendose entre sí en sus dulces juegos inocentes, despreocupados adolecentes van y vienen sin parar y sin rumbo fijo en sus caminos, exquisito aroma a platos recien preparados asaltan a la población confundiendo los sentidos con su reconocible aroma y mujeres pasean apresuradas buscando a último momento un regalo de navidad para sus familiares y amigos... Navidad, que palabra más dulce y llena de emociones...

Supongo que ya a estas alturas comenzarán a preguntarse quién demonios es el narrador de esta historia... Mis amigos, mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, decendiente del Bouke de dicho clan... En la rama secundaria de mi familia todos estamos malditos con el simbolo de la ave enjaulada,limitando nuestros poderes y reduciendo nuestra capacidad para controlar el byakugan, nuestra tecnica sucesoria, sin contar el hecho que solo al morir se podría quitar el signo... pero eso es lo de menos ahora que estoy sin lo que tanto orgullo me daba... Mi capacidad visual quedó convertida en nada en el momento de mi batalla deciciva con mi prima, es decir, con Hinata-sama, heredera del Souke la rama principal.

Era de noche y la luna llena se alzaba sobre nuestros rostros dejando ver su cara llena de preocupación y amargura al ver que nos enfrentabamos despues de todo lo que pasamos y mi clara decición de matar a Hinata, aunque muy en el fondo yo no lo deseaba... Hiashi Hyuga, el cabecilla del clan y mi tío se encontraba frente a nosotros dandonos instrucciones y explicandonos el por qué de tan repentina pelea. Nos dijo que los ancianos del clan habían considerado que yo era demasiado bueno para ser del Bouke y querían ver mi traslado al Souke, pero la unica forma de hacerlo era pelear a muerte con el sucesor del clan además de que se considerará la posibilidad de quitar el sello. El perdedor no solo perderá su honra si nó que junto a ella su vida. Observé por unos momentos el rostro de Hinata-sama, se veía preocupada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero encambio yo... en ese momento la idea de volverme alguien libre, la idea de dejar de ser el ave enjaulada y obtener la capacidad de demostrar de lo que de verdad soy capaz me segó... mi propio egocentrismo me llevó a la decición final. Entonces Hiashi-sama dijo algo que dejó muy alegre a Hinata por unos momentos:

- Neji, podemos evitar esta pelea con solo tres palabras. Puedes conservar tu vida normal y tambien lo puede hacer Hinata si solo dices "No deseo hacerlo"... Lo que pasará si lo dices es que conservarás el signo del ave enjaulada hasta tu muerte pero ambos vivirán felices y sin remordimientos... en cambio, uno de ustedes morirá, perderá su honor y prestigio frente al clan además de llevar una carga mental ligada a la locura que será irrecuperable... Por favor Neji... Desiste de la lucha...

Qué pensaba él en esos momentos? que yo cedería?? que le entregaría a alguien más debil que yo mi libertad y dejar a esa persona vivir en paz??? NO!!! yo iba a terminar eso y consiguir lo que siempre había anhelado fuera como fuera!!!!! y viendo a mi cotrincante... Era solo Hinata, la misma niña miedosa de siempre que no había cambiado en nada desde nuestro último enfrentamiento en los examenes chuunin de los que actualmente tengo pocos recuerdos... Ante el comentario de su padre el rostro de ella se iluminó de forma muy considerable y me dió una sonrisa... sonrisa que hasta hoy me conmueve como casi lo logró esa vez.

- ¿Y que dices? ¿Desistirás?

- No - Mi fría y tajante respuesta los dejó muy sorprendidos ¿No? ¿Acaso no quería vivir con la conciencia limpia y sin remordimientos con la paz monotona de siempre? ¿eso era lo que diría Neji Hyuga? Esas preguntas probablemente pasaron por sus cabezas en ese momento como pasaron por la mía al terminar el encuentro... - No pienso perder lo que tanto he anhelado... y menos con una niña débil e impulsiva... - Hinata quería llorar... y por mi culpa, agacho su cabeza y lloró en silencio mientras Hiashi-sama me miraba con odio... lo peor es... que en ese instante no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento...

- Neji, serás muy fuerte, tendrás tu pasado con el Souke y habrá alguna que otra diferencia entre tú y Hinata... pero algo que no permitire... lo que no permitiré jamás... ¡¡¡¡JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE LLAMES DÉBIL A MI HIJA NI EN MI PRECENCIA NI LEJOS DE ELLA PORQUE ELLA NO ES DÉBIL!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ME ENTENDISTE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!!!!! - Se acercaba a mí con su Byakugan activado con la sola decición de golpearme. Yo me puse en Posición de batalla y antes de que se acercara se detuvo... es decir... Hinata puso su mano frente a él y lo detuvo... de repente se puso a reír aún con la cabeza baja y su risa era... era de miedo...

- Descuida otusan... Yo misma me puedo encargar me matar a Neji, no tengo ningún problema je,je,je... - Alzó un poco su rostro dejando que la luz tocara desde sus mejillas hacia abajo, pero sus ojos aún permanecían en las sombras con un pequeño brillo rojizo en ellos - Dejame darle una lección ¿Sí? quiero ver su sangre corriendo... - Alzó por completo su rostro y en ella se dibujo una Sonrisa sádica... una maligna abominación de la vida se había apoderado de ella en ese momento según lo que codificó mi byakugan y el de Hiashi. Sus ojos se habían tornado de color rojo con el Byakugan activado, con fuerza sobrehumana lanzó lejos a su padre y se paró frente a mí - Listo para pelear? - sin darme tiempo para responder me dió un golpe con el juuken en el corazón haciendome tocer sangre... me dolió mucho pero no me iba a rendir... Limpié la sangre de mi boca, activé mi byakugan y me lanzé al ataque. Entre varios golpes fallidos de mi parte y acertados por ella me dí cuenta de algo, solo al inicio de la pelea sus ojos y su sonrisa eran malvados y al avanzar esta se habían tornado blancos y había vuelto su conducto de chakra regular dandome a entender que esos ataques si eran de la propia Hinata y no del demonio que al principio intentó dominarla. En un momento que no logré ver, se posesionó en mi espalda y golpeó en el punto de chakra que conectaba el flujo con nuestros ojos: El Punto de la Inmortalidad. Caí al piso con un dolor terrible en el cuello y tambien con un gran dolor en mi orgullo y honor. Se acercó a mí, me agarro del cuello y me obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos notaban las fuertes ganas de matarme y un poco de compasión ¿o era lástima?. Su mirada era fría y entonces me dijo - Lo lamento Neji-neesan - hizo un sello extraño que jamás había visto y luego presionando en uno de los nervios que se allaban en la parte superior del cerebelo acumulando chakra en este dijo - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MEKURA NO TEKKEN!!!!!!! - sentí una fuerte corriente electrica recorrer la zona baja de mi cerebro y un ensordecedor grito escapo inevitablemente de mis labios mientras mi vista se nublaba. Lo último que ví fue el rostro serio de Hinata mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas y llamaba un doctor.

Al despertar toque mi rostro al percatarme que no podía ver, al parecer tenía los ojos vendados. Por el aroma pude decifrar que estaba una vez más en el hospital de Konoha... que paradójico, siempre me llevaban ahí cuando algo de mi sufría un peligro terrible... mi intuición me dijo que esta no era contraria a las otras veces. Dí un largo suspiro y me acomodé de nuevo en la cama. Mi plan era seguir durmiendo otro rato más, pero esta idea fue interrumpida al oír unos leves pasos que se acercaban a la cama. Eran pausados, livianos y algo nerviosos con una delicadeza totalmente envidiable para las otras chicas de la ciudad del fuego. No pude evitar pensar que eran conocidos y al oír la voz de la dueña de esos femeninos pasos confirme mis dudas.

- Hinata-sama - Pronuncié su nombre sin mucho animo como saludo. Ella dejo escapar un pequeño monosílabo de sorpresa, lo más probable es que haya pensado que yo estaba dormido despues de todo no podía ver mis ojos que se hayaban vendados.

- Nee-san... y-yo... gomen... - Se acercó a mi lecho se sentó en una silla cercana y se quedó contemplandome probablemente, creo yo... estaba en silencio, probablemente pensando en lo proximo a decir. Ya pasados unos 6 o más minutos tomé la iniciativa ya que tanto silencio me estaba desesperando.

- Por qué se disculpa? ¿Qué hizo usted? Nada... la culpa la tuvieron los ancianos por enviarnos a pelear a muerte, si no hubiera sido por eso...

- No es así Neji, -me interrumpió con voz segura y tajante- la culpa la tuviste tú por aceptar. Si no lo hubieras hecho ni tú ni mi padre estarían en el hospital.

- Él también? ¿Qué le hiciste? - Ahora sí, si mi sorpresa antes era mucha... ahora era demasiada...

- Cuando lo empujé le rompí unas costillas, pero eso no importa mucho... Quiero que hablemos de lo que hiciste. Por tí es que peleamos. La culpa recae toda sobre tí.

- ¿Qué? ¡Tú fuiste la que me dejó todo vendado y aquí! Sí no fuera por tí... - Mi tono era desafiante... eso me sorprendió hasta a mí...

- Calla!!! Sabes almenos lo que te hice!!!??? TE DEJÉ CIEGO!!! ENTIENDES QUE ES ESO??? CIEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

¿Yo, ciego? debía ser una broma... la tierna Hinata jamás haría eso... además de donde saca esas facultades... ella no poseía ninguna habilidad además del Taijutsu... Lo que sí tenía eran Jutsus médicos pero nada más... Me quitó las vendas de los ojos y me ordenó que los abriera... y así lo hice. Pero... No veía nada, todo era oscuridad...

- Qué... ¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?

- Estas ciego Neji... todo por tu egocentrismo...

- Porque... ¿Por qué no me mataste en ese momento? con ceguera ya no puedo hacer nada... mi entrenamiento y vida se han ido a la basura.. y todo por culpa de mi propia prima... no valoras la vida de tus propios familiares... ¿QUE CLASE DE PERSONA ERES?...

Una bofetada... en ese momento una bofetada me llegó de lleno en la cara dejandome totalmente sorprendido... ¿Esa era Hinata?

- ¿CON QUÉ CARA ME VIENES A DECIR ESO EH? TÚ ACEPTASTE EL ENFRENTAMIENTO PORQUE LO UNICO QUE QUERÍAS ERA TU LIBERTAD Y QUE TE QUITARAN EL MALDITO SELLO QUE LLEVAS EN TU FRENTE!!! INCLUSO PENSABAS HACER LO QUE FUERA NECESARIO PARA CONSEGUIRLA SI ESO LLEVABA A MATARME!!!! TÚ ERES EL QUE NO VALORA LA VIDA DE LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS!!!!! Y SABES POR QUÉ NO TE MATÉ???... Lo hice porque yo sí valoro tu vida Neji... - Empezó a derramar amargas lágrimas de tristeza causadas probablemente por la Rabia y el recuerdo de sucesos pasados que tanto la atormentaban... No entiendo el por qué, pero mis ojos inconcientemente también derramaron lágrimas... - Desde hoy, el día de mi promoción a cabecilla del clan Hyuga... por dominar Jutsus prohibidos... y por quitarle al genio del clan Hyuga su más preciada posesión... Te centencio Neji Hyuga a nunca más pisar la mansión... Estas confinado a la infinita oscuridad que te brindan tus ojos no videntes y a vagar por el mundo sin nada más que tu propio solitario ser... he dicho y así será... - dijo entre sollosos mientras abandonaba mi habitación... Luego de unos tres días con el regalo de mi ceguera y meditación caí en cuenta de mi error.

Al salir del hospital, caminé sin rumbo por las calles y busqué su voz o sus pasos. Al por fín hayarla me percaté que estaba con compañía.

-Hinata-sama - Cuando la llamé, ella me ignoró... la oí decir muy bajo a su acompañante que no quería volver a verme nunca y que jamás me perdonaría... oí al otro contestarle y darle palabras de aliento. Su voz Calmada y relajada, sin ningún apuro y con un dote de seriedad confortante me dió a reconocerlo inmediatamente... Era Shikamaru... Es verdad que su relación amorosa no era ningún secreto para mí, pero los demás no tenían idea... Se marcharon del Ramen "Ichiraku" y me dejaron solo en medio de la calle.

Es así como llegamos a esta maravillosa fecha, todos estos sucesos pasaron hace un mes y esta será la primera Navidad que pasaré completamente solo. Conseguí un departamento el mismo día en que me dieron de alta y ahora estoy saliendo de el para pasear un poco por las calles de Konoha. Oigo voces conocidas... Rock Lee y Gai con sus ridiculos gritos, Naruto Acarreando de arriba a abajo a una chica de la aldea... se llamaba... Holy Hoshi supongo... Sakura y Sasuke se besan apoyados en la pared de mi departamento... que novedad... Kiba e Ino revisan los arreglos de la florería Yamanaka... Hinata y Shikamaru pasean mientras conversan de tacticas... intentaré no hacer contacto... Chouji y Shino coquetean con unas coristas de villancicos... Todo normal... la monotonía del día 24 de diciembre por la mañana... Ahhhhh, si tan solo hubiera algo que me sacara de lo típico, de lo mundano... Kami-sama no sora, si existes mandame una señal en este momento y que uno de tus ángeles me acobije en su manto... ONEGAI SHIMASU...

__

"Koi no tenshi mai orite,

seikimatsu no

mahou wo kaketa yo

Seinaru yoru kono omoi wo

uchiaketara

kitto kanau Holy Night"

¿

Qué son tan hermosas voces, que con solo oirlas me produce goces? ¿Será el canto de los ángeles que he anhelado o simplemente un sonido mundano? Esto no puede ser real, cantan canciones sobre la bella navidad... ¿Qué será lo que quiere anunciarme la mañana? sera esperanza y... un momento ¿Desde cuándo soy un poeta? tsk... esto me está afectando... me acerco lentamente para oír las dulces voces

que interpretan tan bellas melodías. Al parecer son solo dos, una con la voz más aguda que la otra, pero con una capacidad para armonizar increíble... Si mal no recuerdo, por aquí ha de haber una banquita o algún asiento en el cual reposar mientras oigo esta bella canción. Efectivamente a mi derecha hay algo, me siento en este algo y me relajo con la melodía que creo yo ellas mismas tocan.

- Bella canción ¿No? - esa voz... totalmente conocida...

- Rock Lee... - Como siempre yo y mis cálidos y reconfortantes saludos... se sienta a mi lado y apoya su espalda en el respaldo de la banca. Esta callado, debe ser que le afecta la navidad tanto como a mí... Suspira por momentos y tanto silencio me intriga. ¿En qué pensará? - Lee... ¿Deseas algo?

- Nada, solo venía a desearte una linda Navidad... -

- Igualmente... - Más Silencio... como odio esto... - Oye...

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Me corta... qué raro, el no suele ser así. Yo solo asiento en el tedioso silencio - ¿Tú ya tienes novia no?

- ¿A qué la pregunta?

- Curiosidad... sabes que soy curioso por naturaleza... - Contestó feliz mi amigo el amo del Taijutsu. Negué lentamente a lo que el se pone a pensar - Cambio de tema... ¿Te gusta la canción que interpretan las dos chicas de la tienda? Te contaré que ambas son hermanas, una mayor y la otra menor... me parece que la chica menor tiene nuestra edad. Usa dos chonguitos en la cabeza, es castaña con ojos del mismo color y es muy tierna aunnque he oído que es un poquito feminista... Trae un vestido chino color roja sobre 20 cm de la rodilla que lleva abajo una especie de pelusitas blancas con botas bucaneras sobre 10 de la rodilla tambien de color rojo y un sombrero de Papá Noel. Tiene sonrisa de ángel y se llama Tenten.

- ¿Para qué la descripción tan detallada? - Esto es demasiado extraño... me causa sospechas el que se haya dado el tiempo de darme con lujo de detalles una descripción de una chica... es muy raro, en serio.

- No sé. Tal vez si se te antojaba hablar con "La Kunoichi de las Armas". Por cierto, es la que tiene la voz más hermosa... ¡¡¡¡Matta na!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad mi amigo!!!!!

- MATTE!!! - Muy tarde, ya se fue corriendo... esto es sospechoso... mejor le resto importancia al asunto y me dirijo a donde las jovenes cantantes. Al parecer dejaron de cantar, hacen un pequeño receso para luego poder seguir. Mientras más me acerco al sector en que se encuentran, más fuerte siento el aroma de comida navideña. Pan de frutas confitadas, ponche navideño, en fin, una infinidad de deliciosos olores que me dan la sensación de querer volar... Estos aromas me recuerdan hace varios años, cuando tenía 16 pero para mi desgracia, luego de un accidente perdí gran parte de mi memoria.

Mi lento andar es interrumpido derepente por un grito muy horrible. La canción se detuvo y fue reemplazada por las suplicas de una de las cantantes. Unos hombres mal intencioneados se habían acercado a ellas para quién sabe que hacerles, lo que sí era seguro era que en las voces de las chicas había un miedo atroz que era expresado de manera muy fuerte. Una de ellas se calló y solo era una ahora la que suplicaba..

- ¡¡Por favor deja a mi hermana!! Te lo pido por la Navidad...

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¡¡Yo me quiero entretener!! y lo que yo deseo siempre se cumple. He Dicho

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero por favor sueltala. Deja de ahorcarla - Su voz traía sollozos, se encontraba desesperada... - Es menor que yo... por favor... deja a Tenten...

Ese nombre... ¿Acaso era ella la que estaba en verdaderos problemas? Oigo una voz algo aguda que pide que la suelten, que no le hagan daño y un monton de peticiones más a las que el otro hace caso omiso, luego vienen sus lágrimas acompañadas por pequeños sollozos según lo que puede captar mi capacidad auditiva. No lo aguanto más, algo en mí me dice que debo hacer algo. Despues de todo, estaré ciego pero no soy un inútil en el ámbito ninjutsual.

- ¡Déjala ir! - Digo con frío y desafío. El hombre suelta a la chica y su hermana va a donde está ella haciendole mil preguntas sobre su estado y diciendole que se vaya en ese mismo instante. Ella le contesta que quiere ver lo que va a pasar y si es que se le presenta la oportunidad para ayudar... ¿En qué me podrá ayudar?

- ¿Qué te traes niñato? Intentas evitar mi diversión y por eso vienes... te doy tres segundos para que desaparezcas de mi vista y así tal vez piense en dejarte vivir.

- Vaya, solemne se cree el caballero... pero no es más que un pordiosero que vive de las inmundicias del mundo. ¿Por qué no mejor te devuelves a tu tarro de basura y nos aguantamos todo este alboroto?

- Ahora sí, estas muerto... pensaba que por ser navidad te dejaría ir para seguir divirtiendome con los cuerpos de estas niñitas pero veo que prefieres darme la posibilidad de matarte para luego seguir con lo mío. Qué amable, ahora ven y pelea!... ¡Y MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO!

- Lo lamento, pero si tuviera la capacidad de ver seguro desviaria mi vista porque debes ser tan feo que me he de quedar ciego. - Tomo posición Hyuga del Jukken para comenzar mis ataques esperando por su venída y su intento por dañarme. Él gruñe y escupe con desprecio, entonces se acerca. Corre a una velocidad muy lenta, probablemente sea de contextura gruesa o de mucho músculo, lanza un golpe y yo lo evito como si nada golpeando sus puntos de chakra en el brazo dejandoselo totalemnte inmovil. Intenta darme una patada y yo realizo los mismos movimientos. Cae al piso con medio cuerpo inutilizable y con esto acaba la pelea, según yo. Me acerco hacia donde están las chicas y al estar frente a ellas pregunto con grán preocupación - ¿Se encuentran bien?

- S-si, muchas gracias... -Dice una de ellas. Tiene una voz preciosa... ela debe ser...

- Tenten

- ¿Ah?

- Ese es tu nombre, ¿no es así?

- Como lo supiste...

- Fácil, tu voz es muy hermosa e incomparable... y me dijieron que la chica de la voz más bella se llama Tenten, por eso sé que eres tú.

- Ah... etto... gracias... ¿Tú eres?

- Disculpa mi descortesía, mi nombre es... - Me detengo de subito al sentir que algo afilado me corta en el rostro, no es muy profunda la herida pero de todas maneras siento unas pequeñas punzadas de dolor. Luego de que sucede esto, oigo un grito desgarrador. La voz viene de mi espalda y es del mismo hombre con el que me enfrenté en anterioridad...

- Alejate si no quieres que te mate... - Dice Tenten en tono frío... esa frase la he oído en otra parte... y por alguna razón el tono se me es muy familiar... El hombre se va corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y antes de cruzar media cuadra, se desploma en la calle cayendo desmayado. Seguidamente puedo oír un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa por parte de la joven ccantante, creo se dió cuenta de o que hizo no intencionalmente. - ¡¡TE CORTÉ EL ROSTRO!! disculpame, no fue mi intención... - Qué les dije...

- Da igual...

- ¿Cómo podemos pagarte? - Inquiere la mayor. Yo ni volteo y sigo con el rostro apuntando en dirección a Tenten en caso de que quiera decir algo más, pero como solo hay silencio me dedico a contestar.

- Si me acompañan hasta la puerta de mi departamento será suficiente.

- ¿No quieres que te llevemos a alguna enfermería? - Vuelve a preguntar.

- No, suficiente como que me acompañen a mi hogar.

Luego de eso caminamos una cuadra y llegamos veloces a mi departamento. Durante todo el trayecto Tenten ha estado callada y no ha dicho nada... en cambio su hermana me ha hablado como loro durante todo este tiempo... es algo molesta. Cuando entré a mi hogar y me despedí de ellas, la menor hace una pregunta que me sorprende... dice que si puede quedarse conmigo un poco más... un poco más.. Su hermana interfiere diciendole que no es correcto, pero yo le contesto que no me hará nada de mal tener algo de compañia por un rato... ya han pasado el rededor de 5 minutos y aún no he podido entrar a la casa debido a que la señorita "Yo cuido a mi hermana" le ha dado mil explicaciones a Tenten del por qué no puede quedarse aquí conmigo partiendo desde las más obvias a las mas obscenas... nunca pense que una chica fuera capaz de usar tan bajo vocabulario frente a un desconocido... finalmente, por eneaba vez, le explico a la mayor que no me es problema y finalmente accede... costó. pero lo logré...

çahora estamos entrando al living, debe estar limpio como lo deje (Si, sere ciego pero no un inútil en las labores de limpieza) y sin ningún adorno navideño, debido que los que yo poseía eran en verdad de la familia Hyuga y como me exiliaron de la mansión no puedo ir a pedir nada... me siento en el sofá más pequeño y la invito a tomar asiento en el sófa de junto. Hace caso omiso... se me está acercando... ¿Qué querrá?... Siento como un pañito frío pasa por mi mejilla y siento que arde un poco. Tomo la muñeca de ellacon un poco de fuerza, pero a la vez con delicadeza para no hacerle daño.

- ¿Qué haces? -pregunto inexpresivo... ella mantiene su silencio un momento ¿En qué prensará?

- Disculpame, corté tu rostro y ahora estoy limpiandote porque tu mejilla se llenó de sangre. También aprovecho por desinfectar. No me gustaría que le pasara algo a mi salvador. - Dice riendo un poco... ¿Desde cuando la gente que recientemente me conoce es amable conmigo? debe ser solo porque la salvé... pero ¿Ella trae armas? es raro... nunca conocí a una chica que... un momento... esto yo ya lo he vivido... esta sensación de que ya pasé por esto es inevitable... - Oye, ¿Por qué no me miras cuando te...? - Está tomando mi rostro con ambas manos y me acerca a ella... tiene manos tan suaves y despide un calor tan exquisito, además de que tiene un olor a hierba buena muy delicioso... no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos y relajar mi expresión... - Ya veo... no puedes hacerlo ¿verdad? Lo digo por el color de tus ojos...

- ¡¡¡Por supuesto que...!!!! Sí, soy ciego... pero el color de mis ojos no tiene nada que ver...

- ¿No?

- No - Iba a contestarle que no era ciego, solo por simple reflejo pues cada vez que señalaban eso por el color de mis ojos yo contestaba así... ahora en realidad estoy ciego... - Lo que pasa es que yo soy del Clan Hyuga... bueno, eso creo y ahí todos poseen ojos Blanquecinos... ¿Por qué digo eso creo? Porque me exiliaron del clan despues de perder una pelea a muerte con el sucesor del mando... esta chica, la hija del ex-cabecilla es mi prima Hinata Hyuga y ella fue la que me dejo ciego... pero fue solo por mi culpa, ya que este encuentro se pudo evitar y yo no quise eso... Siento que indirectamente o tal vez muy directamente para ella no respeté su vida... Fui muy injusto... ¡AU! - ¡AH! ¡¡Eso me duele!! Qué le hice yo para que me golpeara en la mejilla!!!!!

- Disculpa, pero es mi estilo pegar así las benditas navideñas anti dolor! Tu nombre es...

- Neji Hyuga...

- Neji... Neji... me suena... - ¿Le suena? si es la primera vez que la veo... ¿Y MI NOMBRE LE SUENA? - Neji... Neji... Neji... ¡¡¡NEJI!!! ¡me acordé de tí! - Me... ¿Me está abrazando o intenta ahorcarme? ¿Y como es eso de que me recuerda si no nos habíamos visto antes? - ¿Tú me recuerdas? - niego en silencio... ella ha suspirado... esto me parece muy extraño... Disculpen por las llanas descripciones que doy de lo que siento... pero como saben soy ciego y no se ver los detalles. - Vamos, has memoria... 16 años, misión: Recolectar información del clan Nokira en el país de la Tierra. Hubo una avalancha y luego nos separamos... ¿Puedes recordarlo? Piensa por favor... - Hacer memoria... hacer memoria... lentamente pequeños retazos de recuerdos llegan a mi mente... Recuerdo una avalancha... a una chica llorando... un río... una misión... ya recuerdo... ¡¡¡YA RECUERDO!!!

Flash Back

Era de mañana en Konoha, un día expectacularmente soleado se alzaba sobre nuestras cabezas mientras el Hokage nos daba las últimas instrucciones... El equipo Gai había sido llamado por completo para así ir a una misión de espionaje. Consistía en viajar al país de la tierra para buscar información sobre en clan Nokira, una mafia de tamaño universal que se creía pensaba atacar e invadir las cinco principales aldeas ninjas aempezando por el país del fuego, por eso por cada nación habían sido reclutados 4 soldados poderosos siendo estos Jonin. El equipo Kakashi no se encontraba disponible ya que se encontraban planeando tacticas de evasión en caso de invasión en el país del viento con el Kazekage Gaara, además que uno de sus miembros más importantes se encontraba a cargo de la ciudad y ahora se encontraba frente a nosotros. No era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, que había subido hasta su tan anhelado puesto perono había madurado nada...

Luego del protocolo de despedida, nos marchamos directo a lo nuestro. Debimos separarnos en dos grupos para así poder cubrir más terreno, a mí me tocaba ir con Tenten... Luego de horas de estar corriendo nos detuvimos a reposar en un río cercano a nuestro objetivo. Yo miraba las nubes mientras ella bebía agua. Se encontraba preocupada y muy triste, en su rostro se notaba. No pude evitar el acercarme y preguntarle el por que de esa actitud. Apenas lo hice se lanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar. Me decia que unos ninjas del clan Nokira hace algunos días habían matado a sus padres y que solo había aceptado la misión para conseguir venganza... Entonces la consolé, la abracé como si se tratara de una pequeña niña y yo fuera su escudo contra el mal.

De la nada aparecieron unos ninjas que traían un simbolo en la ropa que se parecia al Ying-Yang de color café con rojo sangre. Eran los Nokira. Una de ellos dijo ser la lider y dijo se llamaba Roxan para tener una referencia de ella en el momento de nuestra muerte. Luego de eso sostuvimos una larga pelea en la que Kunais de Tenten y mis Hakkesho eran esquivados facilmente. Finalmente, me lanzaron una especie de rayo que convertía a uno en roca y me impactó de lleno en el brazo haciendome disminuir mis habilidades y haciendome caer inevitablemente... cuando me iban a dar el golpe final, ella apareció frente a mi diciendo a mi atacante: Alejate si no quieres que te mate... en tono frío... Despues ese hombre hizo poses de manos y se creó una gran avalancha que cayó de lleno sobre mí. Tenten intentaba sacarme y volvía a llorar. Le dije que se fuera rápido y antes de que si quiera pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Roxan golpeó su nuca haciendola desmayar y ella aprovecho de llevarsela. Mientras a mí me golpeaban en la cabeza y desde ahí no recuerdo que pasó despues...

Al final de todo desperté en Konoha en una camilla de hospital dentro de una blanca habitación, me giré para ver a los lador y en una mesita que estaba al lado de mi ubicación había una foto mía y de una chica con chongitos en la cabeza que me estaba curando una herida de la mejilla causada por un objeto cortopunsante. Yo me veía enojado y mirando con odio a la cámara mientras ella no se fijaba de la presencia de esta y limpiaba con sumo cuidado la sangre que resbalaba por mi rostro. En esa foto parecía ser que tenía unos 14 años de edad y la chica también... luego de eso dije en voz muybaja y casi imperceptible: Esta foto la sacó Lee... pero... ¿Quién es la chica que está a mi lado?

Fin Flash Back

- Tenten... ¿En verdad eres tú?

- Sí - llora otra vez... sera por la emoción del momento...

- Como sobreviviste a Roxan...

- Verás, me enteré despues que todo el alboroto que armaron los Nokira se debía a que habían localizado a un miembro perdido de este clan y esta persona llevaba por apellido Ama... Roxan me dijo que su nombre era Roxan Ama Nokira y era mi hermana, entonces supe que era adoptada y mis padres se hayaban en el clan en la Tierra de la Tierra. Yo le dije que me podía quedar con ellos si quería dos años pero que a la Navidad del 2 volvieramos y nos quedaramos a vivir a Konoha. Ella accedió y por eso estoy aquí cantando canciones de navidad. Increible ¿Cierto?

- Tenten, a tí te pasan siempre las cosas más insólitas... te pierdes dos años y vuelves cuando los dos tenemos 18 el día de navidad cantando villancicos que probablemente tú y tu hermana inventaron... que genial - Me pongo a reír y ella también... me abraza nuevamente y siento un extraño impulso... correspondo su abrazo, la obligo a mirarme, uno nuestros rostros y le digo - No se por qué, pero desde siempre has sido un ángel para mí... - pongo mis labios sobre los suyos y le doy un largo beso, demostrando lo que jamás antes le pude dar... cariño, protección y entrega absoluta... ella me corresponde gustoza y pone sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello profundizando el contacto... esto es como un sueño hecho realidad!!!

- Neji - cuando nos separamos ella me conversa ¿Qué deseará?... - Sabes que tu a mi me gustas desde que te conocí?

- Sabes que yo te amo desde que te conocí?

- No... no me hagas ruborizar onegai... me da verguenza que me veas así...

- Yo ya estoy cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeegooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... -Digo medio cantadito para hacerla reír y logro mí cometido... - Tenten, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- s-sí...

- Qué cosa??

-SÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Ya entendí - Nos besamos denuevo pero esta vez más largo... y afuera empieza a nevar... que bonita escena más navideña... Tocan el timbre de mi casa, ¿quién será?

- Yo abriré... - Tenten se vá y abre la pueta preguntando quien es. Oigo que una voz calmada le responde mientras otra muy tímida tambien habla... siento que esas voces son conocidas... pasos apurados se ponen frente a mí y Tenten me dice - Tienes visitas je,je,je - ríe con un tono de felicidad muy raro... ¿qué planeará?... siento dos manos suaves que cubren mis ojos... ja, si esto fuera medio real diria que es...

- Oye, Hinata... ¿segura que funcionará?

- Cayate Shikamaru!!! Me arruinas la sorpresa!!!

- HINATA-SAMA?????!!!!! - Grito con sorpresa, despues de todo... dijo que no quería verme... - ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ? PENSE QUE ME ODIABA CON SU ALMA!!!!!!!!

- Neji, Neji, mi queridísimo primo Neji-neesan... mi corazón es incapaz de albergar odio...

- Por eso te quiero!

- Shikamaru, no me interrumpas! -vuelve su atención a mí - Además oí por ahí que tu reconociste tu error... por eso vine a darte un regalo de navidad de mi parte... cierra tus ojos... Miru no Hitonasuri! -siento una ligera corriente electrica recorrer la zona baja del cerebro y de repente salto de mi asiento al sentir una punzada aún con los ojos cerrados.

- AU!!!!!! Hinata que te hice ahora?????

- Neesan, abre los ojos... - Obedesco... hay demasiada luz... veo todo blanco... pronto veo sombras y figuras humanas... lentamente la claridad... acaso... acaso yo...

- ¿Puedo ver? ¿Cómo es posible esto? - Volteo a mi prima... Luce muy feliz y su sonrisa es como mil relucientes perlas muy preciosas que despiden un brillo cegador... soy feliz por verla sonreir.

- Te devolví tu dote que te había sido revocado... Porque te lo merecías. - Lo último lo dice abrazandome. Luego que me suelta, observo el lugar. Todo está muy limpio como lo dejé... en realidad tengo dotes para la limpieza... Frente a mi se han parado Shikamaru y Hinata. Shikamaru va con la ropa de siempre listo para cualquier misión y Hinata lleva un chaleco de lana muy parecida a su chaqueta de siempre con el ying-yang en la espalda de color Alilado con blanco. El chaleco es celeste y va con pantalones cortos sobre la pantorrilla de color alilado. Le queda bien. Sigo volteando y a mi lado puedo ver a Tenten que va vestida tal y como me la describió Lee... aunque se vé mil veces más linda a como me la había imaginado...

- Te vez más linda a como te describieron. - Le digo seguro... ella se ruboriza y eso se hace notar, se ve tan tierna...

- Una preguntita Neji, ¿Quién te dijo eso de que la cantante que tenía la voz más hermosa era yo?

- Fue Rock Lee, ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Obviamente, nadie podría jamas olvidar unas cejas como las de él... - Miro a Hinata, esta ve con confusión a Shikamaru... me pregunto que pasará...

- Oye Neji, Rock Lee y Gai están en misión a Suna-gakure para recolectar unos documentos... No volverán hasta año nuevo... - Qué????? eso es imposible!!!!!

- Yo me senté en una banca y hable con él.. su timbre de voz es único en la aldea, por eso supe que era él...

- Yo te ví un rato sentado en una banca. parecía que hablabas con alguien pero a tu lado no había nadie... ¡¡¡MENDOKUSAI!!!! - Haciendo memoria, yo le pedí a Kami-sama alguna señal de su existencia que me sacara de la oscuridad... y si algún ángel tomó prestada la voz de Lee por un momento?, eso explicaría las actitudes tan poco de él que poseía... pero pensandolo... Quién querria fingir ser Lee para hablar conmigo?... no lo se ni yo...

- Olvidemos este suceso para terminar a lo que veníamos... ¿No, Shikamaru-kun? - El aludido asiente... me gustaría saber que traman... creo que pronto lo sabré. - Venimos a invitarte a que tengas un regreso a la mansión y a que pases la Navidad con nosotros. ¿Qué dices?.

Volver a la Mansión... suena tentador, pero antes de que me ganen mis impulsos, pensaré en que hacer... ya tengo tomada mi desición.

- Paso Hinata-sama... prefiero quedarme aquí y conformar una familia por mi cuenta. Aunque no dudaré en visitarlos de vez en cuando...

- Las puertas de la mansión siempre estarán abiertas para tí. ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí. Feliz Navidad. - Shikamaru y Hinata salen de mi departamento y nos dejan a mí y a Tenten solos. Nosotros nos miramos y nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos... lo que no olvidaré de esta maravillosa navidad, será sin duda la canción con la que comenzó todo porque solo mirando el cielo se puede sentir la escencia del angel bondadoso que sin dudarlo te cogerá en su manto. No vayan a olvidar mis queridos amigos que en navidad... Un milagro puede Suceder...

__

"Kyandoru no hono wo yurete

jingle beru

hibi ite kuru yoru

Yuki dashite kono omoi wo

uchiaketara

kitto kanau Special Night

Koi no tenshi mai orite,

seikimatsu no

mahou wo kaketa yo

Seinaru yoru kono omoi wo

uchiaketara

kitto kanau Holy Night

Eien ni Naru for you"

Aclaraciones finales:

Este one-shoot lo escribí dedicado a unas amigas amantes del género NejiTen y pensaba subirlo ayer, pero mi padre no me dejo terminarlo y mi madre no me dejó subirlo una vez lo tuve listo ¬¬#. Demo da igual debido a que es navidad ¿No?... Felices Fiestas a todos y no olviden. Si miran al cielo durante el día o la noche, un retazo de esperanza se puede encontrar.

Canción: Koi no tenshi mai orite / Animé: Love Hina, Xmas Special / Cantante: Tamura Yukari (Tenten en Naruto) y la Seiyuu que hace de Naru en Love Hina (no me sé el nombre... xD)

Matta na!!! espero hayan sobrevivido hasta aquí!!!! Felices fiestas!!!!


End file.
